


Bedtime

by lazyeggs



Series: kitty hybrid yugy/nyoung au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also yugy calls bambam hyung, i guess, yugyeoms just clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: A fussy Yugyeom refuses to go to bed, not cooperating with Mark. Jackson decides he’ll try and persuade the younger himself, and ends up figuring out that he had been grumpy the entire day because he misses all six of his boyfriends.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/gifts).



> baby boy yug makes me weAk!!!! mixed w soft kitty hybrids s i g h uwu,,,, got7 are eachothers baby boys!!!  
> i hope u guys enjoy!!!  
> -jackson 
> 
> p.s i’m sorry ive been neglecting my chaptered fics!!! im currently writing the next chapter of tomorrow, today and only you !! they should be uphopefully within the neext week

Yugyeom’s feet hit the floor every time he swings his legs, but that doesn’t stop him from doing it.  

He fumbles with his controller and lets out an exaggerated groan when the bubble pops up on the screen telling him that he lost the game. 

Mark walks in just then, a glass of water in one hand and a small bottle of the group’s shared melatonin supplements to help them all sleep better at night. 

“Now that you’re done with that round, can you start getting ready for bed, baby?” He asks, smiling at Yugyeom with his head cocked to the side  The maknae looks down at his lap and puffs his cheeks out with a dramatic exhale. 

“No.” He mumbles and grips his game controller tighter. Mark sighs and places the cup and bottle of pills on the glass coffee table before he sits down on the sofa next to Yugyeom. 

“Yugyeom-ah, it’s getting late and we have a schedule tomorrow. I won’t keep bothering you, but we want you to be as well rested as possible tomorrow. At least take your melatonin, please.” Mark tells him and squeezes his knee gently. Yugyeom whines in complaint and jerks his body away from the eldest member, tip of his tail swishing furiously off of the edge of the couch. The latter takes a deep breath and pulls his arm away before he stands from the couch, giving Yugyeom one last glance. 

The maknae had been in a grouchy mood all day. Maybe he was hormonal, due for his next heat, Mark thinks, but he shrugs away the concept. 

“Be good, babe.” He says finally before he turns on his heels and leaves the room. It’s weird, he thinks, Yugyeom didn’t even seem like he wanted to look at Mark. Did he do something wrong?

 

”Seunie,” Mark calls softly as he pulls open the younger male’s bedroom door, smiling when he sees Jackson laying across his bed on his phone, hair messy and the lamp beside him shining across his facial features. He looks incredibly domestic, and Mark can feel his heart skip a beat. He feels so, so lucky to be able to call Jackson his boyfriend. One of them.

Jackson hums in acknowledgment towards the older, who gently closes the door with his hip, a small click echoing throughout the room. 

“Has Gyeomie been acting... strange lately?” Mark questions while he waddles towards the bed where his boyfriend is resting. At the mention of the maknae, Jackson looks up from his phone to meet the eyes of the eldest and smiles at the gentle expression on his face. His phone suddenly drops from where he was holding it in his hands and lands directly on his nose. He squeaks out a curse in some other language Mark can’t recognize. Bambam probably taught him some... inappropriate Thai phrases. 

Mark giggles and plops into Jackson’s lap, knees planted on either side of his thighs and he tosses the younger’s phone to the other side of the bed. He kisses Jackson’s nose repeatedly, palms resting on his cheeks. 

“Be careful, dummy,” Mark teases. Jackson sticks out his tongue. 

“As you were saying - no, he’s seemed pretty normal all day, to me. Maybe he’s just tired,” Jackson shrugs and rubs circles into the older’s hips. Mark frowns at his words and plays with a loose string on the collar of the other man’s shirt. 

“He - I went to give him his supplements and to tell him to get ready for bed, whatever - you know, tending to the baby - and he just... wouldn’t even look at me?” Mark sighs, “He was really... pouty. Refused to get ready, didn’t say another word to me. Do you think he’s mad at me? I can’t help but wonder if I did something...” he rambles and Jackson shushes him. 

“Maybe he’s just stressed, hyung. Or his body might be all outta wack, he’s still due for his next heat,” Jackson points out. Mark frowns. 

“But - he’s usually not.... grumpy when he’s due for his heats. He’s usually even more affectionate.... and this is quite the opposite,” 

“Ah... how about I go talk to him and see what’s up?” Jackson suggests and Mark thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah... okay. I just hope he’s alright.” 

 

“Yugyeom-ah, honey,” Jackson coos as he enters the lounge and sits beside Yugyeom, slinging an arm around his shoulder. The maknae visibly relaxes before he shakes himself out of it and paws away the older’s arm, the ears atop his head flattening. Jackson frowns, and Yugyeom looks away to try and make himself feel any less guilty, but it doesnt work. He can smell the confusion and hurt off of the beta. 

The older doesn’t make any other move to touch Yugyeom, it being clear that he didn’t want any physical interaction whatsoever. 

“Baby. Gyeomie, love. What’s got you so upset?” Jackson finally asks, voice barely above a whisper and Yugyeom shakely inhales before he starts to cry, loud and heartbreaking, fat tears drenching his cheeks and Jackson is shocked, speechless. He doesn’t know why their omega, their kitten, is crying and he won’t talk to him, which makes him feel even worse. He feels desperate to be able to make Yugyeom feel better. “Oh, baby...” He sighs and pulls Yugyeom into his arms, the younger neither bothering nor wanting to fight against it and he fists Jackson’s tank top, wetting it with his tears.

“Hyungie... h-hyung,” Yugyeom hiccups and Jackson shushes him, stroking the younger’s hair. 

“Why’re you crying, sweetie?” Jackson asks. The hybrid whimpers and grips the fabric tighter, nearly puncturing it with his claws. “Mark-hyung was really worried, too,” he adds. Yugyeom curls himself into the space between Jackson’s legs, face buried into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” He whispers. 

“I don’t want an apology, Yugy. We just want to know why our little kitten is so upset,” Jackson sighs and Yugyeom’s tail curls around his waist. 

“It’s stupid...” he huffs, and Jackson doesn’t say anything, only nodding for him to continue. “I-it is, hyung!” He whines and looks up at the older with tears still dripping down his flushed skin.

”Not if it’s making you upset. Come on, baby, tell hyung what’s the matter,” Jackson encourages. The younger chews on his bottom lip and buries his face in Jackson’s chest once again, cheeks turning a brighter red out of embarrassment.

”I... I miss hyungs. Almost everyone moved out, including you, and Nyoungie-hyung is always busy shooting the drama, Bammie never visits, and I’m scared you and Beommie-hyung and Jaejae-hyung are gonna stop loving me!” He finishes rambling, and he chokes out a sob as his tears begin to flow again. Jackson pets the space between Yugyeom’s ears, his other hand resting protectively on the omega’s hip. 

“I miss everyone, too,” Jackson confesses with a deep sigh, “but Gyeomie, hyungs could never stop loving you even if we tried. We’re so in love with you, baby, horribly so,” 

Yugyeom flushes and wraps his arms tighter around Jackson’s shoulders. 

“Can... Gyeom have a kiss?” He asks cutely, looking up at Jackson with his head tilted to the side. The older coos and cups his cheeks in his palms, gently pecking the feline’s lips. 

Yugyeom hears footsteps approach the front door, and he perks up in Jackson’s lap, pulling his arms away from his neck and the ears atop his head twitch. The scent of mahogany and cedar floods his senses, and he leaps out of the older’s lap with a squeal of excitement and dashes towards the door, tail flicking violently in the air. 

The door opens, and Yugyeom throws himself into the arms of the older man as soon as he steps into the dorm. 

“Somebody missed me, I assume?” The alpha giggles and shuts the door with his foot, his tail wrapping around Yugyeom’s calf, the latter curling his own around the other feline’s waist. 

“He wasn’t the only one,” Jackson says from the couch and stands up to make his way towards the two hybrids. “I missed you, Nyoungie,” he adds, voice soft and fond and he wraps his arms around both Jinyoung and Yugyeom. The alpha kisses the top of Jackson’s head and stands on his toes to reach Yugyeom’s lips and presses them against his own. 

“Mark-hyung told me you were refusing bedtime, Gyeomie.” Jinyoung states sternly once he pulls away from the younger, his right hand stroking his cheek. “Why are you being fussy, sweetheart?” He asks softly and Yugyeom’s face flushes. 

"Hyung~!" Yugyeom whines and buries his face in Jinyoung's hair, careful not to squish the ears atop his head. He leans his entire body onto the older, who eventually just lifts him up, wrapping his arms around the younger hybrid's waist. 

"Hyung, Jinyoung-hyung is here!" They hear Jackson squeal excitedly from the hallway, followed by the eldest's gasp and the hurried footsteps of both boys before Mark appears, peering around the corner and making eye contact with Jinyoung.

"Nyoungie!" He gasps and lurches forward, pressing himself into the side of the younger and wrapping his arms around both him and Yugyeom, repeatedly peppering Jinyoung's face with kisses. 

"Missed me too, hyung?" He chuckles, still holding onto the maknae who's clinging to him and allowing Mark to attack Jinyoung with his affection. The eldest only squeals multiple  _yes_ 's in response. It had only been two days since he had seen them, as he had been staying at Jaebeom’s apartment to finish working on their comeback for JJ Project. The two were not used to being without their alpha, especially Yugyeom, as Jinyoung was the only other hybrid he knew, and he felt the most connected to him because of that.

"You know, Mark-hyung, sometime's I'm surprised you aren't an omega," Jinyoung teases and Mark pouts. The younger pecks his lips before turning his attention back to Yugyeom, voice going much more gentle and soft. "Yugy, sweetheart, can you talk to hyung?”

Yugyeom scrunches his nose and leans his forehead on Jinyoung’s shoulder. The older whispers something to Mark, and soon the eldest is walking towards one of the bedrooms, Jinyoung carrying Yugyeom to the couch and sitting down, pulling the younger to sit sideways in his lap. 

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” Jinyoung coos, stroking the maknae’s cheek with his thumb. Yugyeom huffs and curls himself closer to his boyfriend’s body. 

“Missed Nyoungie hyung... ‘nd miss e’ryone, even Bammie hyung,” he whispers, playing with the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt. Although Bambam was the same age as Yugyeom, he was still older, and the maknae used it as an excuse to call him ‘hyung’, although he often only used the honorific when he felt... small, needed comfort. 

The older hums, moving his hand from Yugyeom’s cheek to thread it through the omega’s hair. He scratches gently between the maknae’s ears, both of them flattening in the slightest to better fit the older’s hand between them. 

“My sweet baby... just miss hyungs, yeah? Nyoungie hyung is so sorry he’s been so busy lately,” Jinyoung sighs, voice retreating to the gentle tone he only uses with the three maknaes in these situations, when any, or all, of them fall into the headspace. 

Yugyeom makes a noise of acknowledgement, burying his head in the older’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. A soft purr rumbles from the maknae’s chest, and Jinyoung can feel his cheeks heat up. He loves his boyfriend, loves him so much, and his insides are screaming at him to protect the omega at all costs, the ache to keep him happy. 

“Gyeomie, angel, Mark hyung is back,” Jinyoung whispers and taps the maknae’s shoulder lightly, the other feline’s eyes fluttering open. The older gestures to Mark, who’s walking towards the hybrids with one of Yugyeom’s small moomin plushies in hand. 

The maknae sleepily makes grabby hands for both his boyfriend and the stuffed animal, and Mark coos, kneels in front of the couch. He places the moomin plush in Yugyeom’s hands, and the maknae happily embraces it before reaching for Mark with a whine.

Mark giggles and sweeps Yugyeom’s bangs out of his eyes before he interlocks their lips. The maknae squeaks and cups one of his hands around the back of Mark’s neck. When he pulls away, Yugyeom’s face is a bright pink shade and Jinyoung is caressing his knee. 

“Sleepy, baby?” Mark asks the omega softly, who nods in response, pressing his plushie closer to his chest. “I’ll take him to bed,” he tells Jinyoung, who nods and releases his grip on the other feline. Mark  wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s waist, pulling him up and carrying him bridal style, the maknae nuzzling Mark’s jaw, his tail swishing beneath him. 

“W-wait!” Yugyeom gasps, freezing his movements and jolting in Mark’s arms. “We - we gotta call hyungies!! Gyeomie can’t sleep without sayin’ goodnight,” he pouts, looking up at Mark with wide eyes as if he cant believe he had forgotten. “a-and Bammie hyung would be sad if I didn’t call him! I always call him before bed!” he whimpers and clutches at the older’s shirt. 

Mark giggles and presses a kiss to Yugyeom’s nose, the feline scrunching it in response and whining that this is a serious moment. 

“We’ll call them, sweetie, don’t worry,” he reassures and opens the door to Yugyeom’s room, carrying him to his bed and setting him down gently before he takes a few steps to his desk and picks up Yugyeom’s laptop. He retreats to the bed, settling beside the maknae and quickly typing in the password (the omega had shared it with him once a few months ago). 

The ring of the skype call begins to echo throughout the room, and Yugyeom jumps up from where he was lying on the bed, nearly jumping into Mark’s lap if it wasn’t for the computer occupying his spot. After a few seconds, the ringing stops and Bambam’s face appears on the screen. Yugyeom squeals happily, latching onto Mark’s shoulder and his tail curls around the older’s waist. 

“Bammie hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims, waving into the camera and the older giggles, his nose scrunching while he laughs. 

“Hey, Bam!” Mark grins, wrapping one of his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders. 

“Gyeomgyeom, Mark hyung.” Bambam replies wih a fond smile. He’s leaning back in his bed, the hood of one of Jackson’s sweatshirts pulled over his hair. “Why are you two still up? It’s getting late, and we have a schedule early tomorrow,” He furrows his eyebrows. 

“I could ask you the same.” Mark teases, raising an eyebrow. “Baby Gyeomie here wanted to call you,” 

“And Jaebeom hyung and Youngjae hyung!” Yugyeom interrupts, “Add them to the call, hyung~!” He whines, nearly bouncing in place. 

“Yah, manners!” Bambam gasps dramatically, but adds the two others nontheless. 

Yugyeom whines and makes random hand gestures, furrowing his brow in frustration when Mark looks at him with a confused expression. He huffs and grabs the laptop, gently moving it to the side before crawling into Mark’s lap and grinning contently. 

“Hyungies~” The omega squeals and burys himself into Mark’s chest, still facing the computer that was now beside them. 

“Gyeom-ah!” Youngjae greets back, Coco curled in his arms. 

“Yah, what do you want? It’s like, 10pm, I’m tired!” Jaebeom complains playfully, his hair messily sweeped across his face. Yugyeom sticks his tongue out at the camera, the older snorting in response. 

“Where are the others?” Bambam asks. 

“Jinyoung just got home, so he’s probably raiding the kitchen, Seunie’s ... either in his room or like, blowing Nyoungie on the counter,” Mark snorts. Yugyeom squeals and covers his ears, the older kissing his head and whispering an apology. 

“Is Gyeomie feeling little?” Youngjae coos, adjusting his position so he’s leaning on his palm. The hybrid flushes and curls his fist into the fabric of Mark’s shirt, nodding gently. 

“He was being a bit fussy and refusing bedtime,” Mark informs them. 

“Is that so, Yugy?” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and the omega pouts. 

“Gyeomie’s sorry. Sorry to Mark hyung,” Yugyeom apologizes softly, pulling his thumb inbetween his lips. 

“Hyung isn’t upset, it’s okay baby. Do you want to tell hyungs why you weren’t cooperating?” Mark pries, looking down at the feline. The latter furrows his brows and makes a small noise of complaint, but pops his thumb out of his mouth and chews on his lip before speaking. 

“Just missed hyungs. Missed bein’ with everyone, a-and felt... bad. ‘cause Gyeom hasn’t seen Bammie hyung or Jaebeom hyung or-or Jaejae hyung in forever!” Yugyeom squeaks, voice full of frustration and it breaks when he mutters the last couple words. 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Youngjae sighs. “I’ve missed you lots... I was contemplating visiting today, but I assumed that you would be resting up,”

”Hyung misses you, so, so much Gyeom-ah,” Jaebeom sighs and cards a hand through his hair, “I’ve missed being with everyone, too, but we get to see eachother tomorrow during practice, yeah? Maybe we can all go get lunch afterwards,” He suggests. 

“Do you need me to come over? Because, like - I can, I literally will sprint if you want me to,” Bambam speaks up, tone serious and Yugyeom can’t help but giggle. He loves how much he’s got his boyfriend wrapped around his finger. Whipped. 

“Gyeomie will be okay, hyungie~!” Yugyeom grins, eyes forming crescents. “Will give you a big, big kissie tomorrow morning!” 

Mark screeches an exaggerated ‘ew’, Yugyeom smacking him on the shoulder with a giggle. It was gentle, though - Yugyeom was afraid the older’s body would snap in two if he did anything otherwise. 

 

When Yugyeom awakes in the middle of the night due to the mattress dipping, he blinks open one eye and tears up at the sight of Bambam crawling into bed with him, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung. The beta notices the hybrids stare and grins sweetly, settling his body beside him, between both Yugyeom and Jinyoung. He whispers an ‘I love you’ to the maknae, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling the omega into his arms. 

Bambam wasn’t at all joking when he said he would sprint his ass all the way to the dorm. 


End file.
